For the Love of Luffy
by Beyond Kailani
Summary: Luffy surprises his brothers and Dadan with one tiny act.


**Author Note:** Honestly, I'd forgotten I still hadn't posted this. It was inspired by a conversation alabastaace and Mithril sometime last year and was simply along the lines of " _i_ _magine Luffy kissing Sabo and Ace on the cheek and telling them he loves them"._ Needless to say it was too damn cute an idea to pass up on so tada! Enjoy :D

Big thank you as always to Mithril for beta'ing.

Dedicated to Rainy (aka insanelyartful over on tumblr) for being simply an awesome person and for all her help with Overcoming an Era

 **XXX**

 **For the Love of Luffy**

 **XXX**

Luffy had been acting oddly ever since Makino's last visit, when the pair had had a private chat. Sabo wasn't quite sure what to make of the little looks Luffy kept sending towards his big brothers. Or why he had suddenly started trying to sneak up on Ace while the other was distracted, wildly waving at Sabo to stay quiet. Unfortunately, his over-the-top gesturing would catch Ace's attention more often than not, but as soon as his brother turned to him, Luffy would quickly bounce away. Ace and Sabo could only stare after him, completely baffled by this new behaviour.

Initially, Sabo thought that Luffy was practicing the hunting techniques Ace was trying to teach him, or perhaps even attempting to test out a new - but probably completely ridiculous - attack he'd thought up. When he'd brought up Luffy's new quirks with Ace, the other had suggested Sabo simply ask Luffy what the hell he was playing at. They both knew Luffy couldn't lie to save his life; it'd be easy to tell if he was being honest with them.

Sabo admitted it was sound advice, except he was rather curious to see what Luffy would do next, so he refrained from questioning his little brother. Considering it was _Luffy,_ it was bound to be amusing, whatever it was.

Sabo sighed quietly in exasperation as Luffy sidled up to Ace for what felt like the hundredth time. He smiled softly at the look of perfect concentration on Luffy's face as he edged ever closer to his dark-haired brother. Ace huffed in annoyance but remained perfectly still when Sabo caught his eye. They'd both agreed earlier that morning that Luffy's little game had gone on long enough, so they'd decided that when Luffy crept up on Ace again, he would remain still and let him finish whatever it was he was trying to do.

When Luffy was barely a foot away and finally within Ace's gaze, the younger paused, his dark eyes studying Ace intently. If Sabo didn't know any better he would've thought Luffy was waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

"Luffy," Ace finally growled, obviously unable to bear the silent staring any longer. "This is getting annoying now. What the hell are you - "

Luffy darted forward before he could finish and planted a rather sloppy kiss on one of Ace's freckled cheeks. "I love you!" he exclaimed happily. Sabo felt his jaw drop in surprise. Ace appeared to be frozen from shock and he only stared at Luffy, eyes wide in disbelief.

Luffy laughed before he bounded to Sabo's side and repeated the action. "I love Sabo, too!" he added, wrapping his rubbery arms around the blond's neck and squeezing him in a tight hug.

Sabo felt a rush of warmth spread through him and he couldn't stop the large smile that crept across his face. He knew he must've looked ridiculously sappy but he didn't care right then. He couldn't remember the last time someone had said they loved him. With that in mind, he quickly returned Luffy's embrace.

"I love you too, Luffy," he said.

Luffy pulled back, an infectious grin firmly in place. "And Ace?" he asked.

Sabo grinned and nodded. "And Ace," he affirmed.

As he looked down at Luffy's gleeful expression and the way he appeared almost triumphant, Sabo realised Luffy had probably purposely targeted Ace first. Luffy had probably guessed that if he surprised Sabo, Ace would then be on guard for an 'attack' on him and Luffy would never succeed. His plan had worked like a charm and Sabo silently promised he would make sure Luffy got the best cuts of meat that evening for being so cunning.

" _What the hell was that?!"_

Sabo and Luffy turned to Ace, who had recovered his senses. He pointed accusingly at their younger brother, a bright red blush staining his cheeks.

"What?" Luffy asked, confused.

"What was – why'd you do that?" Ace spluttered. Sabo couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment which only earned him a reproachful glare.

"Because I love Ace and Sabo and you're meant to give the people you love a kiss," Luffy replied.

"Who the hell taught you to do that?" Ace asked, eyeing Sabo warily. Sabo shrugged as if to say it wasn't him. He could understand Ace's confusion though. No one they associated with generally showed love or affection. They were more likely to get a swift thump to the head than a kiss to the cheek.

Luffy cocked his head. "Makino. She said it was important to tell family or precious people that you love them," he explained, before frowning softly. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes," Sabo confirmed, cutting in before Ace could say something he would no doubt regret later on. Because Sabo knew for a fact that Luffy was probably the first person Ace would remember saying that they loved him, and Sabo didn't want Ace to ruin what should be a happy moment with harsh words. "It's nice to hear that someone loves you. Right, Ace?" Sabo prompted, nodding discreetly towards Luffy, who was staring hopefully up at the other boy.

Ace crossed his arms defensively over his chest, his gaze averted from his brothers. "Yes," he finally mumbled, kicking at the dusty ground. Luffy's smile at that moment could've outshone the sun and he lunged at Ace, catching him off-guard with a bone-crushing hug.

Sabo grinned as Ace barely managed to catch their little brother. Ace would probably never say he loved them in return, but he didn't need to. Sabo could tell just from the way he stared down at Luffy with undisguised happiness. And he was sure Luffy knew it too.

Ace suddenly grinned wickedly and wrestled one arm free from Luffy's grip, pointing at the bandit's hut a short distance away. "You know, Luffy, Dadan is always saying we don't appreciate her. I think she'd like a kiss too," he suggested.

"Okay!" Luffy chirped and he shot off inside before Sabo could even attempt to catch him.

The blond turned to Ace, an eyebrow raised. "That was a little mean of you, Ace. You know she's gonna kill him," he said.

Ace shrugged nonchalantly. "Then he shouldn't have surprised me like that."

"You're gonna regret telling Luffy to go do that, because you know what'll happen next, right? He'll want to include Gramps," Sabo suggested. Ace blanched and his eyes widened in alarm. If any of them went up to Garp and gave him a kiss, he'd probably return their affection with his Fist of Love. And they experienced that often enough as it was. If Garp believed for even a single moment that they thought of him with such fondness, he'd think they were declaring themselves ready to join the Marines or something equally as crazy.

"You think he's actually gonna do it?" Ace asked, casting a nervous and regretful glance at the hut door.

" _Yes_. He's Luffy," Sabo snorted, not bothering to point out that Luffy would do _anything_ Ace suggested. He didn't particularly want to earn himself a punch from his already flustered brother.

"YOU – WHY WOULD YOU – _WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?_ "

Ace and Sabo both jumped, despite anticipating some noise. Neither one could remember ever hearing Dadan shriek in such a manner before. Not even after she'd discovered Ace had stolen her sake had she yelled quite so loud.

"Boss, calm down! Luffy was only being kind!"

"KIND? _KIND?_ HE'S A BRAT AND BRATS AREN'T MEANT TO BE KIND! GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!"

"Whoa!"

Ace and Sabo both watched the ball of rubber that came flying towards them. Luffy bounced wildly several times before he finally came to a stop at their feet, his limbs tangled together.

Sabo glanced back towards the hut and spied Dadan stood menacingly in the doorway. Or at least, she would have been menacing had she not had tears pouring down her face. Sabo laughed. At least now he understood exactly where Ace got some of his mannerisms from. Only his brother and foster mother could look both angry and thrilled at the same time.

"AND DON'T COME BACK HERE, DAMN IT!" Dadan yelled, and she slammed the door of the hut so hard that the whole place seemed to shake.

An echoing silence enveloped the three brothers for several seconds before Luffy finally succeeded in untangling his knotted limbs.

"Hey, Ace? Sabo?"

"What?"

"Do you think I should tell Gramps too?"

"Oh, for the love of – LUFFY!"

 **XXX**

Please remember to review :D


End file.
